Sonic and the pendent of darkness
by brebeans
Summary: The pendent of darkness, It can only be seen and worn by demons, Mobius has a fair share of demons living in it, just like Amy and me. At last, that's what I thought." Now that Sonic is wearing the pendent of darkness, will sonic change? And how was he able to put it on? Rated T for future chapters,


It's a bright summer day, The birds whistling, blades of grass dancing in the wind. There dance was disturbed for a mere second because of the blue blur racing throughout the field. Taking in deep breath of the crystal clear air, Memorizing the breathtaking scenery around him. This was the way Sonic wanted to live life, but his beautiful fantasies were interrupted by an swirling void of darkness. Sonic stopped, and stared at the black void, swallowing the sky. He started to walk towards the void, memorized. He slowly stepped closer, step after step. He watched as the swirling sensation of dark energy rippled, and how the black smoke gathered into an small ball, The small ball turned into an single shard of a gem on string. The shard was glowing a vibrate yellow, while the string was pure black. Sonic unconsciously grabbed the pendent, and as he slipped it on his neck, He heard a muffled cry, a cry of his name, an name witched seemed to disappear from his mind, Everything started to fade into an black void around him, Sonic suddenly snapped back into consciousness, and looked around him, he saw behind him an Orange fox running towards him, reaching out his hand. Sonic could not recall his name, for it too has faded from his mind. Sonic looked in front of him to see an golden Rose, with an pure black stem. Sonic had an decision to make, The young fox, or the hypnotic Rose. Sonic found it hard to remove his gaze from that beautiful Rose, but he managed, and ran towards the fox. He grabbed the foxes hand, but the fox had a worried face.

"Look at your hand." He said, muffled by the surrounding darkness. Sonic had in fact touched the Rose, and pricked himself on it. He pulled out the tiny thorn, and everything faded to black.

"wow Shadow, You're really good at telling stories! Even if all of them involve Sonic turning evil or dying." Said Amy. Everyone was sitting at Sonic's hospital bed. He had been beaten up really bad, who or how no one knows, but Tails had said he found him like that. The doctor said Sonic should be awakening any time now, then he fled the room shaking. Me,amy,and Tails was sitting in the room. Knuckles had to leave, Espio had come, but he left to try and calm the doctor. I was told that there is an possibility Sonic may get amnesia, and I told the others. The chances were slim, but there is still a possibility.

"Sonics waking up!' Half whispered half exclaimed Tails. I saw sonic slightly twitch, then he slowly opened his eyes. For a second I thought his eyes were crimson instead of green. He sprung up like a rocket. Quickly looking around at his surroundings.

"Hey, to get this out of the way, is there anything you don't remember?' Asked Tails.

Sonic thought for an moment

"Names, but that's about it. I still know who I am and who you guys are, it's just names for some reason." Said Sonic Amy shot me a worried look, and I know why. In my story Sonic forgot names, but he remembered everything else. Amy quickly masked her worried face with an happy one, and turned back to sonic

"I'm glad that Names is the only problem!" Said Then finally spotted me

"Well, out of all people to be here you're the last person I expected faker." Said Sonic.

"I thought you said you forgot names" I said

"It's weird, I can't remember your real name, just faker." Said Sonic.

"well, It's nice to see you're awake." Said Knuckles, as he came gliding through the window. "So, do you have amnesia or what?"

"Nope, Just forgot names." Said Sonic.

"Just names hu? Then list facts about us. I want to make sure you're not lying." Said Knuckles.

"Let's do names first, please." said Tails

"Fine. I'm shadow, shadow the hedgehog." I said

"I think I like faker better." Said Sonic

Before I could say anything, tails cut me off "remember that Sonic just woke up so he is still in bad condition." I grunted.

"I'm miles prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Amy rose!"

"Names Knuckles."

"And you're Sonic." Said Tails.

"Now, to make sure you're not lying about not having amnesia." Said Knuckles

"Tails is my brother, and he is an amazing engineer, Faker over here got me arrested since he stole my looks, and you knuckles guards the master emerald, and I would say another thing but this hospital room have to face a knuckles on a rampage." said Sonic

"Wise decision." Said Knuckles

"And Faker, I will admit you are a pretty good story teller." said Sonic

"You heard me?! How? you were unconscious!' I exclaimed

"It's weird, I could hear everything but that's it." said Sonic.

(Sonic P.O.V)

There's just one thing that bothers me about that story though." I said

"and what is that?" Asked shadow

"I've seen that Golden rose before, and pricked myself on it." I said

"..."

"Um, Shads?" I asked

"..."

I tried to get up, but fell on my bed again. So I crawled over to the edge of my bed, and waved my hand over Shadow's face

"Mobius to faker!" I said.

"..."

"wonderful, he's stuck in thought again. If I had an nickle for everytime i had to do this.." I said

"do what?" Asked Knuckles, then I slapped Shadow. The weird thing is though I took some pleasure from it, and it was tempting to do it again, but i didn't.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" SHouted Shadow

"You were lost in your thoughts again."

"I ASKED YOU TO DO IT LIGHTLY NOT BURN THE HAIR OFF MY MUSLLE!" Exclaimed shadow, I looked to see an red mark left behind

"Sorry shadow, I didn't even realise i slapped you so hard." I said. I wasn't kidding. Everyone just looked at me in surprise.

"Ok, If I spend another minute in this room i think i'll go crazy." I said, then I attempted again to get up, and I leaned against the wall for support

(Shadow's p.o.v)

I was confused at first, then I saw an yellow shine out of the corner of my eye

_no way, theres no way_

I looked closer, and saw an black string around Sonic's neck

_thats impossible! There is now way he is wearing-_

Sonic tried to walk by using the wall for support, but failed and nearly fell over. TAils and knuckles ran to sonic, each one of them putting sonic's arm on there back, to help SOnic move. I followed, but when I got next to sonic, I saw an glowing yellow gem, hanging on an pure black string around Sonic's neck

_how is he wearing it! only demons can see or wear the pendant!_

But Sonic really is wearing the pendant. Amy walked up to me.

"You can see the pendent, can't you?" Asked Amy

"You're an demon?" I asked in surprise

"yes, and I know you are one two. But, how is Sonic wearing the pendant?" Asked AMy

"remember that story? It came from an dream I had,it must have been an warning." I said, then we walked off to catch up with sonic


End file.
